Footware can be designed to provide a variety of stylistic and functional benefits. In order to inform the prospective purchaser and draw attention to these features, it is desirable to effectively impart information about them at point of purchase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,779 to Densen discloses a container having side walls that are formed from a panel having a central fold line and having the top portion folded over to form the interior of the side wall. The interior of the side walls, along with the interior of the bottom and end walls, have indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,831 to Bagdis et al. discloses a magnetic disk package having instructions and other indicia written on the interior sides of the end walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,631 to Hackenberg discloses a container having side walls made from an outer wall and inner wall. The outer wall is removed by the end user. The inner walls have a decorative surface.
Others have attempted to incorporate tags in containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,309 to Davidson discloses a container that has a tag connected along a fold line to side wall. The panel is folded inside the box and covered by lid. After the container is opened, the panel is put in an upright position for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,721 to Hompe discloses a carton having a panel having advertising written on the interior. After the carton is opened, the panel is opened to display the advertising.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a blank carton specifically adapted for shoe packaging that incorporates a display for viewing when the shoe box is fully-constructed, while minimizing the amount of blank needed to form the remainder of the un-printed box.
It is further desirable to provide a shoe box with a decorative tag that can be activated when the box is open to enhance the attractiveness of the display and identify the product.